Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists
Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists is the fourth upcoming Little Bear/The Land Before Time crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. Plot Littlefoot notices a Longneck herd entering the Great Valley and informs his grandparents, who tell him that the Longnecks are their cousins and that they must go to greet them. Upon the herd's arrival, the Old One, the herd's leader, tells the Great Valley's residents that her herd has been migratory ever since a heavy period of rain turned their old home into a marshland called "The Land of Mists" and became the home of many dangerous creatures. Later, Littlefoot meets a female Longneck named Ali and invites her to play. He introduces her to his friends, but as she is not used to associating with diverse species, she is afraid of them. Meanwhile, Grandpa becomes ill. The Old One notes that she is familiar with the illness, which is lethal to any dinosaur unless they eat the petals of the "golden night flower". The night flower only grows in the Land of Mists. When Grandma asks one of the other Longnecks who should take them to the night flower, the other Longnecks refuse to take Grandma there. Though Littlefoot has been warned that the Land of Mists is too dangerous, he becomes determined to save his grandfather and asks Ali to take him there. She agrees on the condition that Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike do not come along, claiming that they will slow them down. As the two of them make their way, they pass through a cave and a sudden earthshake causes various stalagmites and stalactites to crash down, separating them. Ali returns to the Valley and convinces Littlefoot's friends to help her free him. Meanwhile, Littlefoot tries to find a way out and meets an old Archelon named Archie, who helps him dig through the rocks. As they work, Littlefoot and Archie are interrupted by a mostly-blind Deinosuchus named Dil and an Ichthyornis named Ichy, who intend to eat them. Dil and Ichy pursue Littlefoot and Archie, but are knocked out when Ali and Littlefoot's friends dig a hole in the rock wall and send rocks tumbling down on them. Archie shows Littlefoot and his friends a way to the Land of Mists and reminds them to stay close together before departing. In the Land of Mists, Cera is separated from the group. The others meet a Megazostrodon that Ducky names Tickles because of his fur, which tickles her when she hugs him. Immediately after, Tickles helps them find Cera. However, Cera falls into a river and is pursued by Dil and Ichy, who have now recovered from their prior knockout in the cave (after Ichy thanks the kids for giving him and Dil the shortcut to dinner). Ali saves Cera and distracts the predators, after which Cera softens towards Ali. Later, Ali explains her prejudicial behavior, having never interacted with species outside of her own, but remarks that her attitude towards Littlefoot's friends has now changed. When the seven stop for the night, they realize they are in a field of night flowers after they bloom, and quickly stock up on them. As they make their way home, Ichy and Dil return for another attack. During a chase, Petrie is grabbed by Ichy but rescued thanks to Tickles, who tricks Ichy into biting Dil's tail rather than Petrie, giving him time to rejoin his friends. Dil becomes upset at Ichy, but they quickly resume the chase, during which Ducky falls into a river and becomes unconscious. Spike then speaks for the first time by calling out Ducky's name, which awakens her as she is about to be consumed by Dil. Ichy comes up to Littlefoot (now that Dil has Ducky) and says that Littlefoot is his and Dil's next target before calling him "Mr. Diet Delight". Ducky escapes, and Spike uses his tail to knock Ichy toward Dil's open jaws as she tries to consume Ducky. However, she gets Ichy after mistaking him for Ducky. Dil chomps Ichy by accident. Ichy escapes that and the two get into another argument. Finally, the two declare that they have had enough of each other and should part ways (separate) forever. Immediately after Dil leaves Ichy, she is pursued by a Hydrotherosaurus, who unknowingly saves Littlefoot and his friends by chasing Dil away. Dil desperately cries out for Ichy while being chased. And Dil's fate becomes unknown since it is unknown whether or not she was eaten by the Hydrotherosaurus. With the predators gone, Littlefoot and his friends say goodbye to Tickles and head home. They give Grandpa the flowers to eat, and he fully recovers a few hours later. Ali then leaves with her herd, but not before trying to convince Spike to say goodbye, which he does not, as he is too interested in consuming leaves. The narrator concludes that Littlefoot and the others would indeed meet Ali again one day. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, and the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris) guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Don Bluth crossovers Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Little Bear/The Land Before Time franchise